


The Red Skies and the Infinite Loops

by Arnov



Series: Uchiha Sasuke - Self Insert Extraordinaire [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, SI Uchiha Sasuke, Self Insert Uchiha Sasuke, Self-Insert, Slow descent to Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnov/pseuds/Arnov
Summary: A person finds themselves waking up to red skies and inverted colors. It was a strange dream...And they dreamt again.





	The Red Skies and the Infinite Loops

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a post on reddit where the OP had suggested that Sasuke saw his parents getting killed multiple number of times and I wondered how an SI would cope with this... So here is the fic.

_'What is this place? Looks like a room out of horror movie.'_

The colors were all inverted. Dark colors appeared bright and white and light stuff appeared dark. It was like someone took a black and white image and inverted all the colors. Except for the sky... that was red, like the blood.

My brain really had some pretty strange image filters in it... I thought. It was rather disorienting though.

There were two people sitting on their knees. The man, with kind of long hair, was wearing a Haori or a Yukata (I forgot which one was which). The woman on his left was in a dress with an apron over it. They appeared to be fairly young, going by their hair color (which was kind of bright white... which probably meant some dark color). The window on their right showed a bright red sky. The room itself looked like some kind of a Japanese styled home.

_'That's it! I have watched too many anime. I am sticking to non-anime based shows from now.'_

And suddenly a man appeared behind those two people. I could barely see his face, but he was dressed in some clothes for combat purposes. There was even a sword (the short sword thing) strapped to his shoulder.

He raised his hand, took out the sword and killed the two people.

_'What?'_

I took an instinctive step backwards. Really, there was something very wrong with my brain to dream this up. A little scared and more than a little concerned, I wondered what would be the best way to escape from the room. 

And the next instant, I was standing on the streets. The satisfaction was momentary, as the people on the streets suddenly started dying. Eyes wide and really confused I jumped back as they started dying right on top of me.

_'Really, what the fuck is going on?!'_

As I kept jumping and dodging the people who randomly appeared in front of me and died (thanks to  _that_ guy), a voice intoned in a rather ominously:

_You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! and live a long unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

What... the fuck was Itachi doing in my dreams?!

* * *

 

When I thought I would dream of one of my favorite characters from one of the anime that I liked a lot, I really didn't think I would dream of them like this... This particular dream reminded me a lot of the genjutsu that Sasuke probably had to see before the massacre.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, however, I found myself standing in the room again, looking at, what I now knew to be, Sasuke's parents. Itachi killed them.

I mean, they were just there and then he took a sword and there was a 'swoosh' and 'whoosh' and they were dead.

So easily.

And then I was standing on the streets, watching him kill everyone. One by one. It was brutal, effective and merciless. And I cringed every time I heard a sword cutting through the skin, or hearing them gasp and choke. It was not something I wanted to see. And I really didn't know why I was seeing this genjutsu.

And then it started all over again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And every time a loop was about to end, Itachi would say the same thing (again):

_You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! and live a long unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

_'Seriously, would anyone tell me, why am I seeing this?'_

...

...

...

...

...

I bit back a groan of frustration as the whole loop started again for the 45th time. (' _Really?'_ ). I had hoped that after the fifth time, it would have stopped. Or may be after the tenth loop it would have ended ( _'Ten was such a nice number'_ ). Or even the twelfth ( _'After Konoha 12'_ ), or twentieth. I mean, it was supposed to end some time... right?

_You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! and live a long unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

"Of course, Nii-san. Whatever you say, Nii-san. Just let me out of this fucking place, Nii-san!!!"

And I found myself standing in that room with Sasuke's parents again.

"Forty-six" I said as the whole loop started all over again.

It was the same. First, Sasuke's parents were killed, then the old lady and the man by the street, then four ninjas, seven children, a couple dressed in civilian clothes and so on. There were three hundred and fourteen of them, not counting Sasuke's parents. 

Three hundred and sixteen dead Uchihas and two alive.

And as the three hundred and sixteenth person fell down, Itachi spoke in that deep and intimidating voice of his ( _'How does a thirteen year old get that kind of a voice anyway?'_ )

_You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! and live a long unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

"And now the forty-seventh loop begins."

As I went through the loops, I remembered the reddit discussions on how many times Sasuke saw his parents getting killed. Someone had suggested that since it was his brother and it was probably Itachi's first time using the genjutsu, he must have subjected Sasuke to half of the usual seventy two hours. Which would mean that the genjutsu would be for about thirty six hours. And since each loop was equivalent to a second here. And only about forty seven seconds had passed by so far.

_‘So, one hundred twenty nine thousand five hundred fifty three loops remaining. Unless this is a normal dream (relatively speaking) and it ends at fifty.’_

On the fiftieth iteration, I waited with bated breath, my heart surging with hope just as Itachi finished his spiel.

“AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Fuck this, fuck Itachi! I swear I am going to burn all the Itachi cosplay items that I have once I get up. I going to fucking ritualistically burn all his posters! I declare you as my enemy you fucker!”

_‘Fifty-one.’_

~Seventy three iterations later~

“I am moving all my OCs to Mist. At least they know what to expect. And I am fucking making Sasuke as the hero of my next fic. The poor kid deserves it.”

_‘Seventy-four’_

~Some time later~

“Four hundred beer bottles sitting on a wall. Add one more and there’s four hundred and one beer for all.”

_You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! and live a long unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

“Shut the fuck up Itachi. You are going to die a painful death. In my next fic Sasuke will not acknowledge you at all. He will become a missing nin and destroy Konoha, because you liked the fucking village.”

~Few more iterations later~

“It is all that fucker Danzo’s fault. I am going to insert him in a GoT fic and put him with the Boltons. They can flay the fucker alive.”

“And that is seven thousand six hundred and eighty three.”

~At the 129,600th iteration~

“Okay… this is one hundred twenty nine thousand and six hundredth loop. It should end now.”

_You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! and live a long unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

“Fine, fine, whatever you want. Just get me out of here.”

And I find myself standing in that room again.

“No.” I whispered. “It has to end. It has to end. IthastoenIthastoendIthastoend!”

“NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

_You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! and live a long unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

“Heh…” I let out a hysterical giggle. “One hundred twenty nine thousand and six hundred one.”

“And I have finally lost it.”

I started giggling like a maniac.

~A long time later… relatively speaking~

_You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! and live a long unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

_‘And that makes it five hundred and eighteen thousand and four hundred. I wonder if I will reach the one million mark. That is going to be my personal goal. I wonder if I can incorporate this in fic… Kakashi sensei would say, “So what are your dreams for future?” And I would reply, “To count up to one million”’_

I burst into a fit of giggles again. And the loop started again.

* * *

 


End file.
